nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap-Battle of WoW-History
Die nachfolgenden Texte sind außerhalb des Rollenspiels im Forscherliga-Forum entstanden. Arken vs. Widder von Tagros Erzfeuer Hah, Arken, Du lilaner Sturmwind-Schlawiner, du bist nur ein alternder Ex-Messdiener! Ich bin ein Reittier von höherem Stand, nicht ich habe Stratholme niedergebrannt! Ich fresse Gras und geniesse das Leben, du bist so schwach, kannst dein Schwert kaum noch heben! Und Deine Verwandtschaft macht Dich noch schwächer: Versager, Verwesende oder Verbrecher!" "Hey, Widder, Du Huftier - dich mach ich nieder, über mich kommt kein Sattel, über mich schreibt man Lieder! Ich steh über Karun und Totenklage, ich bin sogar cool, wenn ich Lila trage! Meine Gebete kann man vertonen! Dem Lichte sei Dank schlag ich sogar Dämonen! Du hast vielleicht Hörner und dazu noch Hufe, doch auf mich hören Kleriker, wenn ich sie rufe!" Simanthy vs. Tagros von Tagros Erzfeuer Der Tagros! Der Erzfeuer aus alten Tagen! Seit Jahren kennst Du nur noch Flucht und Versagen. Dein Ruhm war schon spärlich, als Stratholme noch stand. Was ist los – kein Geld für ein neues Gewand? Ein Krieger, ein Ritter, ein Paladin auch: von all dem blieb nur ziemlich stinkender Rauch. Ich liefere nonstop Sünder ans Messer. Und beim Verbrennen bin ich noch besser! Ich beherrschte die Roten vor Jahren schon, Du beherrschst nicht mal Tischsitten und Umgangston. Beim Einatmen nahe vor Dir zu stehen, so weit sollte Folter nun wirklich nicht gehen.“ „Du denkst, Du kennst Folter, doch das ist Stuß: Folter kennt nur, wer Dir zuhör‘n muß. Ich nannte Dich Hexe, das war nicht ganz richtig: Hexen sind schließlich für irgendwen wichtig. Du herrschst über traurige rote Gestalten. Du solltest den Dolch dort im Auge behalten. Obwohl – nur ein Auge, das ist doch auch schön: Du mußt Deine Schwester zur Hälfte nur seh’n. Zwar muss Irrsinn in der Familie liegen, doch wirst Du wohl kein graues Haar dadurch kriegen. Oh, entschuldige bitte – hab ich Dich irritiert? Nicht, dass der Nachschub NOCH ein Schiff verliert." Tehrator vs. Irga von Tagros Erzfeuer "Brüder! Schaut! Was steht da an der Wand? Ein niedliches Kindlein im Priestergewand! Man schlägt keine Mädchen, so kleine zumal, doch uns Scharlachroten ist das ja egal! Eine bessere Sekretärin im Licht, Laut reden, Blut sehen - das kannst Du nicht! Ein Mauerblümchen, eine schmucklose Metze, paß auf, das ich nicht Greifen auf Dich hetze! Ich bin besserer Herkunft, hab Schlachten geschlagen, im Lichte erst Hand und dann Faust getragen! Ich stand über Prinzen, schon als junger Mann, also komm mir nicht mit Deinen Dichtungen an! Mein Reimen ist's, was Dein Reimen entwertet: im Kopf geschmiedet, mit der Zunge gehärtet!" "In makellos sauberer Formerhaltung und mit entsprechender Wortgestaltung kann ich, Irga, im Glauben der Wahrheit verpflichtet, nur aufzählen, was Eure Zeilen vernichtet. Punkt 1: Ihr seid weichlich und kein echter Mann. Ich schrieb Briefe für einen, der Euch auffressen kann! Vom Leben habt Ihr keinen goldenen Schimmer! Mit zwölf noch am Rockzipfel in Mutters Zimmer! Punkt 2: Ihr seid dumm, so leid es mir tut, da hilft Euch auch nicht scharlachrote Wut. Da ist einer untot und schon voller Maden und Ihr organisiert ihm auch noch Paraden! In den Kamin greif ich also, das tut mir nicht leid, und schlage Euch mit einem Lohenden Scheit!" Cornelius Eschbrandt vs. Antelia von Greifenfels von Cornelius Eschbrandt "Antelia von Greifenfels! Der Name klingt gar edel! Dein edelstes Stück ist aber sicher nicht dein Schädel. Ein Vakuum (das ist ein luftleerer Raum) getarnt mit Blondheit und Schmuck- ein echter Männertraum! Das ganze faule Adelspack ist zuhöchst entbehrlich, Doch du vor allen anderen, denn dein Sinn ist spärlich. Ich schufte für Das Licht ohne Rast und Ruhe, Du denkst nur an dich und an ein neues paar Schuhe! Du bist ein parasitäres Glied der Gesellschaft Lasst uns beten, dass die Defias sowas wie dich aus der Welt schafft! Los, Antelia, erzähl es deinem Schläger von Mann, Der seine Authorität nur durch Drohungen aufrechterhalten kann." "Du bist ein Neider aus dem Volke Und krächzst deinen neidischen Hohn, Weil meine Schönheit wie eine goldene Wolke Unerreichbar über dir Wüstling thront. Ich bin ein Dame aus dem höchsten Adel Du bist ein Plebejer voller Fehl und Tadel. Der Grund, warum du solche Hetzschriften verfasst? Du bist frustriert und traurig, weil du keine Chance bei mir hast! Was ist los, großer Denker, hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen? Wann, denkst du, kannst du dich wieder auf die Straße wagen? Bei deinem Gefasel wird mir übel und immer übler! Geh und versteck dich unter deinen Büchern, anmaßender Pöbler. Aedan vs. Hetherion von Tagros Erzfeuer „Man reiche mir Backwerk, man reiche mir Wein! Ein Anblick wie der will gemildert sein! Ein Krüppel, ein Narr, ein zerschlagener Mann, ein Kerl, der vor Unzucht kaum gradesteh’n kann! Ich muss Dich da der Illusionen berauben: Du bist eine Schande für's Licht und den Glauben! Ich kann nicht seh‘n, dass Du irgendwas regelst. Ich trinke, Du säufst - ich liebe, Du vögelst! Das alles ist schaurig, mein Herz ist bewegt, doch schlimmer wird’s noch, wenn Dein Mundwerk sich regt! Ich kann nicht entscheiden, was härter mich plagt: Was Du so sagst oder wie es gesagt!“ „Nu naber mal nalbnang, Nu Nalb-Nenonist! Nun aber mal halblang, Du Halb-Hedonist! Nas nlaubst Nu nenn neigentlich, ner Nu nist? Was glaubst Du eigentlich, wer Du bist? Nein Necher! Nein Nähler! Nein narmer Nater! Ein Stecher! Ein Pfähler! Ein warmer Pater! No nübernüssig nie mein Nonntags-Nater!So überflüssig wie mein Sonntags-Kater! Nich nrenige nern auf nem Noden nes Nebns, Ich predige gern auf dem Boden des Lebens, nich neiß num nen Ninn nes Nündn-Nernebns! ich weiß um den Sinn des Sünden-Vergebens. Nicht neiß, nie nut nich meine Näfchen nenüte! Licht weiß, wie gut ich meine Schäfchen behüte. Nu nist nein Nanonnöme nersner Nanüte! Du bist ein Salonlöwe erster Kajüte! Neine Nredignen – nahm! Neine Neichten – nein Nramf! Deine Predigten – lahm! Deine Beichten – ein Krampf! Nu nockst nin der Nube, Nu näntlst nim Namf! Du hockst in der Stube, Du tänzelst im Kampf! Nich nauge nim Neis, nauf nem Nerg, nin ner Nine! Ich tauge im Eis, auf dem Berg, in der Mine! Nu naugst nur nals Neinnage nür nie Nanrine! Du taugst nur als Einlage für die Latrine!“ Die übersetzte Non-Hetherion-Version in Kursiv. Angus Bodkin vs. Elmira von Inneke van de Flierdt Gute Elmira, komm runter von dem Roß! Seit Wochen sitzt du schon auf Weißsträhnes Schoß. Läufst stets im Schatten ihrer Eminenz, mit der Maske von Bündnis und getäuschter Konvergenz. Als Zelotin in Demut nur barfuß gelaufen, kann ein ganzes Regiment in deinem Stolz nun ersaufen. Die Hände immer sauber, die Seele strahlend rein? Und nachts, wenn niemand schaut, pollierst du deinen Heil'genschein. Angus Bodkin, auf der Mauer hast gestanden. Unter deiner Tyrannei, so manch' Soldat kam zu schanden. Nährst dich seit Jahren schon von Befehlsstruktur und Pflicht, unter deinem Kommando steht sogar das Licht. Hast du deine Rüstung jemals ausgezogen? Oder Menschenleben gegen Auftrag abgewogen? Das einz'ge, was du kennst, ist militär'scher Zwang. Selbst die Socken sind bei dir wohl sortiert nach Rang. Dalrin vs. Delont von Veyt van Roth und Tagros Erzfeuer Delont, du verschleimter Salamander, kriegst nicht mal die Zähne richtig auseinander. Erspar uns dein Gelispel, tu uns den Gefallen, statt bei „Fischers Fritz“ auf die Schnauze zu fallen! Bronze willst du sein? Wer soll dir das glauben? DU bist hier der mit Schuppen auf den Augen! Die Pigmente sind gestört? Dass ich nicht lach‘! Die Störung liegt eher unterm Schädeldach! Bist du immer noch alleine, du armes kleines Ding? Taugst nicht als Drache, höchstens als Minischwing! Eher ein schwarzes Schaf, ohne eigenen Schwarm, Mein Feuer brennt lodernd! Deins ist nicht mal lauwarm! Ich plane die Linien, Du flatterst sie entlang. Ich beherrsche die Zeit, du nicht mal aufrechten Gang! Dieses Zucken nennst du fliegen? Ich nenn‘s einen Krampf! Geh für Anachronos spielen beim nächsten Haustierkampf. Wen ham wir denn da? Szau an! Der Magiszter! Ekcs-Magier, Gelehrter und Vollpfffoszten isczter! Kannszst du dich bitte mal für ein Alter entszczeiden? Obwohl, dich kann ja szso oder szso keiner leiden. Haszt du szon wieder an der Taszczhenuhr gedreht? Szelbszt am Ende der Zszeit kommszt du doch tszu szpät! Dein Szhwibbliszwabbli szoll Intelligensz beweiszen? Dich kann man ja szelbszt bei MauMau beszeiszen! Du willszt Linien planen? Dasz ich nicht lache! Biszt ein menszlicher Wurm, kein bronszener Drache! Heiszt Ertszfeuer tswar aber biszt kein Brenner. Mehr Talent hat jeder szturmwinder Penner! Szelbszt alsz Szhsneider landeszt du kein‘ Sztich Kannszt rot nicht von blau trennen – wie lächerlich! Dein hösztesz Niveau? Du läszt Puppen verszwinden – noch tiefer kann nicht mal dein Lehrling szinken! Tagros Erzfeuer vs. Ishunâ Käsedick von Tagros Erzfeuer „So, Du willst Revanche? Die kannst Du kriegen! Nein, nein, steh nicht auf! Bleib lieber gleich liegen! Sich jetzt noch zu wehren hat eh keinen Zweck: am Ende liegst so oder so DU im Dreck. Du bist nur ein Kleinkind, zudem ein bekifftes. Sie nennen Dich Lampengnom? Armleuchter trifft es! Spiel nicht mit dem Feuer! Du könntest verbrennen, dass Dich die Kolleginnen nicht mehr erkennen! Glaub‘s dem Gläubigen oder glaub‘ es ihm nicht: Er drischt Dir das Licht in‘s Gesicht, bis es bricht! Und jetzt komm schon her, kleine Halbmenschenfrau, ich haue Dich lindgrün und auch kobaltblau!“ „Hui, bist Du groß. Doch das ist kein Problem. Mach’s Dir schon mal in dieser Kiste bequem. Großer Mensch kommt halt einfach in großes Grab. Kollegin kommt gleich – die räumt Dich dann ab! Zweihänder, Sense, Streitkolben, Schwert: Gegen Gnomen-Kung Fu sind die alle nix wert. Meine Sprünge sind hoch, meine Schläge gemein, so haut Dir die Vorhut gern eine rein! Um mich zu schlagen, braucht’s härtere Dinge als brennendes Holz und leuchtende Klinge! Ich puste Dich aus, kleiner Fackelmann! Ja, wir fackeln nicht lang! Und jetzt fang schon an!“ Kategorie:Geschichten